


Missing You

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompt! The lovely queenofwands78 asked for "one thinks the other is missing, then they walk through the gate"Here it is, beautiful! I hope you like it!





	Missing You

Three days. 

It's been three days. 

Daryl's been gone for three days. 

Paul knows Daryl can handle himself. Daryl was strong, quiet... a hunter. He could take out a walker before the walker even knew he was around. Daryl knew the forest surrounding Alexandria like the back of his own hand. Daryl could hot wire a car and read the constellations to find his way home if he, by some twist of fate, managed to get lost. Paul seriously doubted Daryl could ever get lost. The hunter was like an enormous compass full of knowledge. 

“Paul... you should really rest.” Tara climbed up the tower with a rifle on her back. She touched Paul's shoulder and he looked up at her. He'd hardly slept since the team Daryl had been with came home with out the hunter. 

“... I can't.” Paul whispered and looked back out to the forest. “... I can't sleep without him.” He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. “... The bed is too big.. too cold.. the house is empty and quiet without his heavy foot steps.” He teared up, hands gripping into his hair.

 

Aaron had pulled up in the car, supplies in the back and Rosita in the passenger's seat instead of Daryl. Paul had walked up to them, gently moving past the group of people welcoming them home. He'd scanned faces, searching for his hunter. When Aaron had laid eyes on Paul, he paled. He'd pushed through the people to get to Paul, eyes wet with tears. 

“... Aaron.... where's Daryl..?” Paul's voice was soft, breathless, heart racing and chest aching with fear. 

“... We got separated.” Aaron whispered. “T-There was a herd that moved through the city we were in. Daryl...” He choked up and swallowed the lump. “He separated from us to lead them away using car alarms. He-he said he'd meet us back here.” 

Paul couldn't breathe. The city was ten hours away. Without a car... it could take Daryl days to come back. He'd have to scavenge, fight through walkers and other people to get home. Paul stepped back away from Aaron, swallowing thickly. He turned and hurried down the street back to the house he shared with Daryl. When he got inside, he shut the door and leaned against it. The house was quiet, but his mind was loud. He slowly slid down until his butt hit the floor... and he didn't move for a long time. 

 

Tara sat down next to him. “Paul, he's gonna be okay. This is Daryl. I was out there with him after the prison, we fought side by side... hell, you've fought with him, you know he can handle himself.”

“I-I know he can! It's not that I don't think he can.. it's... everything else.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Daryl hates being alone! He gets... he gets so depressed when he's alone! I can't... I can't stand the idea of him fighting alone... without me!”

“And that's why he's going to come home.” Tara smiled. “Daryl doesn't want to be alone.. he doesn't want you to be alone... so he's going to fight tooth and nail to come home to you.”

Jesus looked at her. “...” He smiled, lowering his legs a bit so he could rest his elbows on his knees. “You're right...” Daryl would do everything within his abilities to get home to Paul. He'd vowed to never let Paul be alone again.

Tara giggled and patted his back. “Of course I am.” 

They sat together in silence, staring out over the wall into the dark forest. Owls hooted. Crickets chirped. A couple walkers moaned and smacked into the wall, unseeing. Tara laughed at them quietly. Paul tried to smile and laugh with her, but it was forced. She put them down after a few minutes. Paul stood and stretched. He bid her goodnight and climbed down. He walked down the quiet, dark street. He could feel Daryl's absence deeply. Daryl had always been a warmth on his right side. His right side was cold now. 

He stepped into the house and shut the door. It was dark, cold and quiet. He sighed and removed his layers, hanging his coat and vest, tossing his beanie on the table and his boots underneath. He slowly went up the steps and into the bedroom. He didn't bother undressing. He wouldn't be able to sleep very long. He flopped down on the bed and covered his face with Daryl's pillow. Daryl's scent was strong on it, and it helped to calm him into a fitful rest. He woke only a few hours later to an excited knocking on the front door. He grunted and climbed off the bed. He dragged himself downstairs and yanked the door open, doing quite the impression of a grouchy Daryl. 

“What?”

Aaron stood on the other side, smiling nervously. “Jesus... Tara said she saw something in the binoculars...”

“So..?” Paul raised an eyebrow at him. “Why should that excite me?”

“... She said she saw angel wings.”

Paul's lips parted, heart beginning to race. He turned, yanking his boots on. He shoved past Aaron, running down the street toward the gate. By the time he got there, Eugene was opening the gate. Paul stopped a few feet away, holding his breath as the gate came to a stop. Daryl stepped through, dragging a large buck. He was covered in dirt, leaves and walker guts, and dragging a rather large buck behind him, crossbow on his shoulder. 

He never looked more beautiful. 

Daryl stopped, dropping the buck wearily. He looked at Paul and raised an eyebrow. “What..? Yer lookin at me like ya seen a ghost.”

Paul clenched his fists, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He looked down, shaking from relief, anger, happiness and slight arousal. A dirty, tired Daryl had always been his weakness.

The gate shut behind Daryl and Tara leaned over the railing of the watch tower. “You might as well be a ghost, dude. You've been gone for three days... almost four.”

Daryl looked up at her, eyes widen and taken aback. “Shit... it's been that long?” Paul walked closer to him and he tensed, looking back at his boyfriend. “Paul... I-”

“You asshole!” Paul yelled, tears streaming down his face. Daryl flinched back a bit. “I was... you were...” He reached up, gripping Daryl's dirty shirt. He leaned into Daryl's chest and buried his face into his boyfriend's neck. He didn't care that Daryl was dirty and smelled rank. Daryl was alive... and home. “I was so lonely.” He whimpered. 

“Paul...” Daryl relaxed and let his arms wrap around Paul's back, holding him close and tight. “'m sorry, baby.” He usually hated public displays of affection, but in this case... he needed it. Paul's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pressing them closer together. Daryl sighed softly, breathing Paul's scent in. “I's lonely, too... needed ta get home ta ya.” He clung to Paul, finally feeling safe and home. “Missed ya...”

Paul whimpered, gripping into Daryl's shirt for a moment before slowly pulling away. He looked into Daryl's eyes. His boyfriend looked so damn tired. “I missed you.” Paul whispered. He leaned in and kissed Daryl softly. He took Daryl's hand. “Leave the buck... lets go get you cleaned and in bed.” 

“Fuck, yes please...” Daryl groaned and followed Paul willingly. 

Tara grinned as she watched them go, her chin in the palm of her hand. “They're so cute.” 

 

Paul led Daryl into the house and right up the stairs. Daryl was covered in cuts, bruises, dirt and grime. He helped the hunter undress, tossing the ruined clothes aside to be burned. He started the shower, turning it on hot. He undressed as well and they climbed into the tub together. Daryl groaned as the hot water rained down on his sore muscles. Paul stood behind him, massaging the man's shoulder. 

“Did you sleep at all?” He asked softly. 

Daryl glanced at him over his shoulder. “... Did you?”

Paul smiled, teasing. “Would you believe me if I said yes?”

“Fuck...” Daryl snorted and shook his head. “No, I wouldn't.”

He sighed, stepping closer and resting his cheek against Daryl's shoulder. “... You would be right not to.” He closed his eyes tiredly. “I mean... I got a few hours here and there, but... nothing but nightmares.” He teared up again, turning his face into the back of Daryl's neck. “I thought you were gone for good...”

Daryl gently pulled away from him and turned around. He brought his hands up to Paul's cheeks and lifted his face so their eyes could meet. “... Vowed I'd never leave ya 'lone, Paul... 'n I ain't gonna break it.” He leaned down, kissing Paul softly. “The only way 'm ever gonna die is old age... 'r by my own hand. 'n even, then, I ain't dyin til' you do.”

Paul nodded and sniffled. He nuzzled into Daryl neck for a moment. They pulled away and gently washed each other. The water was dirty from the thick layer of grime covering Daryl and by the time the water finally turned clear, Daryl's skin was pink and raw. They shut the water off and climbed out. Paul gently dried his boyfriend off before taking the towel to himself. They didn't bother dressing. They were both exhausted and ready to curl up together and sleep. The bed was still a mess from Paul's fitful sleep. They crawled in and Paul immediately curled up to Daryl's chest, his ear right over Daryl's heart so he could hear it beating. Daryl fell asleep right away... Paul followed close after, lulled by the steady movement of his boyfriend's breathing.


End file.
